Heat of The Moment
by JustAnotherBrony15
Summary: This is my first Clopfic, please be nice! Rainbow Dash has a hard day at work, and a visit to her isolated friend Twilight becomes heated very fast. Twilight x Rainbow Dash  RAPE sort of
1. Chapter One

**Heat of The Moment**

Chapter One

It had been a long day for Rainbow Dash, having been flying around from Sweet Apple Acres and the opposite edge of the Everfree Forest, and having to tell all those ponies what to do. It was intensely aggravating and so much work, so of course, she was currently laying on a cloud with her front hooves tucked behind her head, eyes closed.

However, she only had a few minutes of tranquility before there was a loud clap of thunder which made her almost jump out of her coat of fur. She looked over to the couple cumulus clouds which were floating near Ponyville. She blinked, reaching into her pocket knitted on her jacket to pull out a small checklist.

"Rain clouds for farm, check. No clouds in the plains, check. Prepare for storm tonight, check. That rain cloud isn't for the storm tonight, I don't think. Oh well, I'm sure it can't hurt nothin'."

With the list that Twilight had put together for her in a week advance put away, Rainbow laid back down, a dreamy smile on her face. Then she was shook by another loud, obnoxious ring of thunder. With a groan, she popped two small pieces of the cloud she was on and popped them into her ears, good enough.

* * *

><p>Twilight was working in the library slowly with a strong hum being sung in the back of her throat. She really needed to distract herself, but it seemed that her..."problem" wasn't getting any better. After fitting a few more books on the shelves, she smiled lightly before she shivered, then sat on the couch.<p>

She looked outside her tree home, the day looking around 3:00 or 5:00. She wasn't too sure, but all she knew is that the sun was fading fast; however it might have been a good thing, as her friends would most likely try to help her predicament. That was the _last_ thing she wanted. With a small shake of her head to get rid of the thoughts, she stood and walked over to the bathroom.

Twilight, however, needed to try and keep it under control.

* * *

><p>Before it seemed that Rainbow Dash was able to get any good napping time in, however, a couple more loud bangs of thunder exploded. She groaned dramatically, sat up and tore the makeshift earmuffs out, "Who's making all the nois-"<p>

Before she could finish, Dash realized it was a couple hours past. Okay, maybe a few more. Maybe about five. She blinked, looked up, and jumped to the side, nearly getting struck with lightning, _Great_ Dash thought to herself as she stared upwards. Then, Dash realized she forgot to flap her wings.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa-!" There was a thud and a slight yelp from the Pegasus as she made contact with the ground. Thankfully, the cloud was relatively close to the ground, so she wasn't hurt too badly. Then, another visible lightning bolt shot above her, but not making contact with the ground. Knowing that staying out here was a bad idea, she began to flap her wings.

Then she fell over after getting about a foot off the ground. Looking over, it was apparent that she had sprained her wing muscles from falling right on top of them; the wing itself looked bruised already at the base and some of the feathers and ends were slightly displaced.

She cringed at the sight, then looked left to right. Pinkie's was a no go, considering she'd go crazy over some kind of secret sleep over. Applejack's was too far, as much as it would be a pleasure to visit. Fluttershy's was on the other side of town. It was now between Rarity and Twilight.

While she didn't hate Rarity, of course, she was miss prissy, so it would be better to go to Twilight's. Not to mention, Twilight had been un-included from the group's recent adventures. With two reasons to go in her mind, Dash set off to the short walk to get to Twilight's library. However, it turned more into a run as the storm grew worse.

* * *

><p>Twilight was laying in her shower, biting her lip tightly as she looked up at the shower head. Spike was out, sent away to make sure no accidents happened. She hesitantly made her horn levitate the shower head off of it's sitting place and move it towards herself.<p>

She took the shower spout in her hoof and she felt her face flush, both with the heat in the shower and her own nervousness. She spread her hind legs slowly and uncertainly, then slowly put the spout of the shower head to her inner haunches. Twilight let out a quiet whimper, accompanied by another quiet sound, a happy and throaty noise.

Twilight felt the almost unknown feelings spread through her body, mostly her haunches. Another light groan came from Twilight in the shower as she pushed the nozzle closer to her depths. The water stream that was coming out of the spout was like a hard rain, and Twilight loved the feeling of it against her sex.

She shut her eyes, dirty images and imaginings coming to her head instantly. Twilight groaned again, the liquid heat hitting and pushing slightly inside her own heated area as the thoughts of her friends entered her head. Applejack, working in a farm all day and just wanting to take a break...,and maybe she knew how to use that rope of hers well.

This elicited another happy, throaty groan from her as she felt herself bite down on her lower lip. Twilight kept thinking, just waiting for the sweet release. Fluttershy, so helpless and submissive...

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash finally stepped under the shade of Twilight's house, the light ran still patting down her fur to her skin. She shivered lightly from the cold, then knocked on the door. Nothing.<p>

Dash looked through the window to the side, only to find it being covered by a shutter. With a huff, she said aloud, "Twi, come on let me in! It's storming out here!"

No response.

Then, being the rash and impatient Pegasus she is, Rainbow moved to a window on the second floor, Twilight's bedroom window. While it wasn't glamorous to do this, Dash needed somewhere to crash for the night, at least for the storm. She easily pushed the window open, knowing that Twilight neglects to shut her bedroom window before bed, mostly so Dash could come for a quick visit or bite to eat.

Then, she wiggled herself through the circular hole, and before long she had closed the window and latched it, the wind beating against the surface. She walked over to the fluffy mattress, seating herself, thinking that Twilight would show up with a long discussion about coming in un-announced and such, which she would ignore mostly.

Then, she heard a strange sound coming from the bathroom...

* * *

><p>Just the thought of Fluttershy's submissive nature and the ability to do almost whatever she wanted, she moaned out to the shower walls. All these thoughts were stopped by the thought of the rainbow maned Pegasus. The way that Rainbow Dash would have her way with her, tease her maybe, indulge herself in Twilight's fantasies...but Twilight couldn't help but feel a slight pang of guilt from doing this.<p>

These were her friends and here she was...making them all bend to her will, even in her mind it felt wrong. However, she could feel a slightly familiar pressure build between her legs as Twilight's hips bucked lightlyembar into the shower nozzle. She laid her wet mane and head back onto the back of the bath tub, feeling the blood rush to her face more then before. Rainbow Dash, the excessively sport minded and fast Pegasus, the agile and athletic Pegasus, the domineering and curvy Pegasus...

It wouldn't be much longer, Twilight realized with her eyes closed and groaning out to the bathroom walls. Just a little longer.

Then, a knock came to the door, the bathroom door, "Twi, are you okay in there? I'm hearing some uh...weird noises."

Twilight shot up, an 'eep!' escaping her lips as she quickly tried to hide the evidence and scent of her unfinished business.

* * *

><p>Rainbow jumped back by the startled sound that Twilight gave. She felt a light blush of embarrassment rush to her normally cyan cheeks. Rainbow sat back, waiting for Twilight to get out of the bathroom.<p>

After a few minutes, Twilight stepped out, looking refreshed. With a slight frown, or smile, Dash couldn't tell, Twilight told her to sit down on her couch opposite to her. Twilight stared awkwardly at her, then shrugged and sighed, saying, "You really shouldn't come in so un-announced."

_Bingo_ thought Dash, knowing that she would bring it up in the future conversation. They sat in silence for a minute or so before Twilight seemed to try and not look at Dash, which surprised her. _Why would she be so nervous around me?_ Dash wondered as she looked her over again.

There wasn't anything odd or off here, so there's not much that could make Twilight so awkward with her winged friend. Then, Twilight sat up with a sudden idea, "Oh, I know. I'll go get some drinks for us."

Rainbow stood to help but Twilight almost put a hoof on her to push her back into a seating position, while in a friendly matter, she hesitated from touching Rainbow, then just resolved to say, "Please, let me get it. You must be exhausted."

Dash looked back as Twilight walked off to do who knows what in the kitchen, then rolled her eyes and laid back in the couch. Such an egg head.

* * *

><p>As soon as Twilight was out of Dash's view, she shrunk against the wall and her mane instantly became frizzed and slightly crazed looking. What was she supposed to do with Dash here?! She could barely stop herself from staring at her flank while they were in the room together...it was wrong, but there was a burning need inside her, something only another pony could fix.<p>

She let out a light whine of impatience then clamped her hooves over her mouth instantly. Looking back slowly, Dash didn't seem to notice it. She sighed with relief, then walked, her back legs twitching every now and then, to the cupboard to get glasses.

As she was getting a simple juice together for herself and Dash, Twilight let her mind wander. I mean, this was her friend, right? While it was wrong, yes, friends help each other, right? Twilight tried as hard as she could to will the thoughts of a compromise between the two away, but it was nailed, riveted and taped to her mind.

She then looked down to the drinks and noticed she had barely done anything, showing just how much she was actually fantasizing about it. Her ears flattened against her head as the already light blush on her cheeks built slowly and steadily. She picked the drinks up with her magic and walked out to the living room.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash was stretching on the couch, keeping a careful eye on her wing. She needed to stretch anyways, barely had time when she woke up on that cloud. With a sigh, Twilight came around the couch and handed her the drink after looking her over.<p>

Dash grinned, keeping her giggles down at the sight of the hot and bothered bookish mare. She didn't know what was bothering her so much, but it was priceless to see her like this. She finally sipped her juice, smiling at the taste. It was the tangy orange juice that Twilight knew she liked.

"Thanks for mixing this for me Twi." Dash said while Twilight seemed to stare at her for a moment. She then responded, "Oh, right, oh it's fine, don't worry."

Dash then caught site of the stray hairs on Twilight's mane and tail, which was pretty unlike the mare to be not so tidy she looked like she was molded in some kind of plastic, "Hey, are you alright? Your mane and tail are all...frizzy."

Twilight instantly looked up, traces of surprise and slight fear lurking in her eyes, "Huh? Oh, yes, I'm completely and utterly fine at this very moment!" She said with a slight inclination on her voice near the end, almost sounding like a squeak.

Something was obviously bothering Twilight, so Dash sat up, raising an eyebrow, "Are you sure? I mean if you need help I'd be more than glad to-" She was cut off by Twilight raising a hoof to stop her.

* * *

><p>"Please, just, I'm fine, thank you."<p>

Twilight knew that her intentions were pure and from a good heart, but they were twisted in her mind to something more...perverse. Twilight then set the remainder of the sipped drink on the table in front of them both, and stared into the glass, her cheeks growing warmer.

She then knew what to do, "Hey Dash, maybe you should leave, I mean, I got something to do tonight and-" Dash responded with a hoof pointed towards the window and showing the storm outside.

Twilight gulped slightly; this wasn't gonna be easy, "Okay, well you're a fast flier so-" Dash motioned to her sprained wing. Immediately, Twilight forgot all about the burning need for attention and jumped next to her, inspecting the wing, "Oh my Celestia what happened to your wing?"

Rainbow simply rolled her eyes, "Oh, nothin'. I just..." Dash thought a moment, "...crashed doing an awesome stunt. Yeah." Twilight looked it over more, frowning lightly, "A stunt, really? What kind of stunt?"

Dash almost let out a babbling sound like a foal but instead said, "Oh, right, well...a uh...360 degree flip to make a cloud ring and...go through?" Said Dash, a slightly high pitched end point.

Twilight seemed to know it was a lie, but rolled her eyes at her bad lying, especially on the spot. She finally moved her head back and looked at Dash, "Well, miss Dash, the wing should be healed up in a day or so."

"Really? Well, I'll be grounded 'till then. Mind if I stay here? You still seem like you need help..." Twilight opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't. She didn't feel words form in her mouth, just in her mind. Dash's face as right in front of hers, and Twilight couldn't help but steal a glance at her muzzle, her lips parted slightly. She stood there awkwardly staring at her, dead in her tracks.

Dash blinked, then said, "Twi, are you okay-" Then Twilight kissed her.


	2. Chapter Two

**Heat of The Moment**

Chapter Two

* * *

><p>Silence rang in both of their ears, Twilight still pressing her muzzle against Rainbow's; Twilight's blushing face also a bright red. Rainbow was finally beginning to regain her senses, then Twilight pushed against her, beginning to lose herself. Before very long, Twilight had her frontal hooves hooked around Rainbow's neck and pushing her backwards slightly.<p>

Then, Rainbow finally realized what was going on and pushed her friend away, as gently as her addled and still surprised mind could possibly do. Twilight backed up from the push and fell onto her butt, then blinked, finally understanding and realizing what she had done. They both stared at each other for a few moments, both in speculation of the other.

Dash knew, almost for a fact, that Twilight would NEVER kiss her, especially without warning her, or any kind of hints. If anything, it'd be her who did that...but that wasn't the important part!

Twilight, on the other hand, felt her cheeks burning, as well as her loins, but she couldn't force this kind of thing on Dash! I mean, she's a friend but it's not right! She could barely form any words, except saying, "Uh..."

The sudden noise made Dash look back up at Twilight, both of them still in their spots.

Twilight said once more, a bit louder, "Uh...um..."

She then opened her eyes wide as dinner plates, her pupils shrinking. "Um..! I-I it wasn't- I don't-" And then she bolted away up the stairs to her bedroom, slamming the door with her magic.

Dash barely had time to see Twilight other than a blur and run up the stairs with surprising speed. She would have praised her on how fast she fled, but it wasn't time for that. The cyan pegasus slowly stood, and walked up the stairs. Dash didn't know too well on what to do, but she knew that whatever had just happened, Twilight was still her friend. She was probably freaking out, and Rainbow couldn't leave her like that!

Her nose bumped into the bedroom door as she thought, which brought her back to reality. She knocked on the door, sighing, and wiped her lips lightly, as if they were dirty. No voices came, but Dash did hear a light shuffle. She knocked again, sighing.

Twilight stared at the door, her eyes looking around her bedroom. She could pack up everything she needed and go! She knew that Dash wouldn't want to talk to her anymore. Then what happens when she tells the others? They'll all hate her! She shook with both fear and sadness. If this makes it to the princesses, what would they think of her? Oh Celestia, they'd throw her in a dungeon for trying to have non-consensual relations!

Just when Twilight couldn't think it to be any worse, the knocking stopped. She sniffled lightly, laying in her bed, covers tight around herself. _Good job, you just chased away one of your most loyal friends!_ Thats when the window to the outside sprung open.

Twilight let out a 'eep!' sound and hid under the covers, pulling them so tightly her horn nearly broke through the covers. Dash crawled into the window, quickly shutting it to stop the storm from getting everything wet here. Dash shut the curtains as well, then turned to Twilight, shaking on the bed. With a sigh, she shook her head and body, trying to get most of the rain out of her fur.

However, as well as this worked, her coat seemed to puff out slightly, and she blew a stray piece of her mane out of her face, knowing she must look idiotic.

Rainbow walked over to where Twilight was, then gently poked her with her hoof, "Hey Twi it's me I-"

Before Dash could say any more, Twilight had sprung up, her face the same since they had last seen one another, except a tear or two had made its way down Twilight's face, "I'm sorry! Please, please don't hate me! Okay if you do don't tell the others I won't be anyone if this gets out and then I'll be thrown in a dungeon and the Princess will disown me as her student and I'll lose all my friends and family an-"

Twilight was caught off of her rant when Rainbow wrapped her in a hug. Twilight dimly noted the slightly wet feeling of Rainbow's fur. Dash sighed, responding slowly, "Slow it down, and lets talk, okay? You don't run off like that, jeez!"

Twilight didn't much want to think of the annoyance in Dash's voice, but sat back, feeling defeated, "Okay.."

* * *

><p>Twilight had been sitting in her bed, Dash sitting on the opposite side. Every now and then Twilight would look up to make sure she's still there. It had been nearly a half hour as Twilight tried to explain what happened and why without saying anything explicit or too in detail. She had failed at both of the accounts.<p>

Rainbow simply sat there, watching her friend. Finally, she sighed, saying, "So that's it then?"

Twilight responded with a nod. Dash didn't want to hurt Twilight's feelings anymore than she was already hurt because of her own thought process, so she merely laid onto one side of the bed, crawling under the blankets, "Come on, lay down."

The small tint of red, which had been on Twilight's face since Dash arrived, intensified slowly. Dash gave a slight roll of her eyes with a smirk, "I just want to go to bed, and you seem like you need a friend, don't make it like that."

Twilight finally responded, sliding under the covers, still keeping a slight distance between her and Dash. However, Rainbow was determined to break Twilight's little mood right now. It's not like anyone who gets near her will buck her, right? The thought was shaken away quickly as Rainbow dismissed it, tugging Twilight close to herself, but only as close as she herself was comfortable with.

As she did however, Twilight let out a small squeak, her loins still burning from not finishing her business in the shower, and being this close to Rainbow wasn't helping her one bit. She squirmed a bit, trying to get a little more comfortable and possibly get some more sleep, however, it was plainly obvious that Dash had already fallen asleep.

It sometimes seemed that was her special talent, Twilight mused.

Within about five minutes, Twilight had her eyes closed and was biting her bottom lip a little harder than what one usually would to silence them self. Images and ideas, as well as scenes playing out, were going off in her head left and right. She couldn't think straight for the most part, but she was able to keep her body from acting on these thoughts.

Dash would hear her slightly heavy breathing, realizing what was happening. She'd get Twilight on her back, pinning her to the bed, wings flared out. Oh, she'd take control alright, she'd make Twilight tired after a little while, but she wouldn't stop, no, that's not how Rainbow works. No, she would almost certainly go on for a few hours, not pushing Twilight around but using a commanding tone, still being friendly but also being controlling.

What if someone else came over? Applejack, what would happen then? Oh, Twilight could only imagine. She's so good with that rope of hers...it would definitely be different, and not to mention _so good_.

Twilight would probably be sandwiched between the two, crying out in pleasure as both of the mares worked on her aching and needing body. Every little stroke, every little touch, lick, kiss and bite. It would be amazing.

When they were finished with her, would Twilight have to work on Applejack next? Yes, she thought to herself, of course. It's only fair. Dash and herself would go down on Applejack, both lapping at her marehood, sharing the juices between each other. Under both of their ministrations, her farmer friend would come along fast.

Then Dash and herself, they'd kiss, sharing the juices once more between each other, savoring the liquids between each other's mouths. Then Applejack would join in, the three of them fighting for the other's tongue.

It only took about ten minutes for Twilight to be panting lightly at her sexual fantasy, replaying the scenes in her head over and over, somewhat unable to stop herself. Not that she wanted to.

Dash's presence was almost forgotten, until, as Twilight adjusted herself, she rubbed a bit of her inner thigh - which was wet with her leaking juices - against Dash's thigh and flank. A short gasp left her before she did it once more, gaining a shudder of pleasure from her.

Still fast asleep, Rainbow had no idea what Twilight was doing, which was grinding against her and on her. Lubricants kept leaking from Twilight's sex, her lip being bitten roughly in order to stifle any moans which were building in her throat.

After about three minutes of this, Twilight finally lost the battle and squeaked out a moan, telling all in the room of her pleasure.

Rainbow's eyes blinked open slowly, still full of sleep. Something was wet near her hoof, and it was a little wet too. What was that smell, she wondered. Finally getting a good look around her, she found her pupils shrinking a bit as she realized that her bookish friend, Twilight, was grinding her slit against her flank and thigh.

As soon as Dash attempted to move, even a little, Twilight wrapped her own hooves around her, Twilight's rational thought having been fading quickly since she had begun, whining into Dash's ear, "No...please...just a little more."

The words and actions of her friend made Dash shudder, not in fear or disgust, but somewhat...turned on? It was a strange notion at the moment, but the sound of her friend begging for her to let her finish was quite different from what they would normally say to one another. Then again, this was quite a different situation.

Normally, Dash would do something to get the mare of herself, but she...didn't really want to. More than anything, she didn't want to hurt Twilight anymore than she already hurt herself with her own thoughts.

With a sigh, she made herself whisper back, "I won't go..."

Another moan left Twilight's muzzle, a cry of pleasure. She no longer tried to silence herself, not worried about Dash awakening, as small as that worry was, "T-thank you Dash...move...a little bit...please?"

Combining the words that Twilight whispered into her ear, which were already provocative, and the sultry moans that were escaping her lips, Rainbow's defenses towards the idea were completely shut down. She merely gave a small nod, beginning to gyrate her hips, Twilight immediately giving out another high pitched and louder moan.

Twilight's pants grew faster and harder, squirming as she desperately kept up her hips, trying to relive herself of the pressure and heat in her loins.

Finally, her back legs were quivering, nearing her climax. Rainbow sensed this, and in doing so, moved her own movements faster. Twilight was gasping, and when she wasn't, she was giving long and low moans, every now and then a squeak was heard. Dash felt her own inner haunches begin to burn with desire, herself moaning softly at the sensations.

As Twilight was about to go over the edge of climax, Dash pressed her lips to Twilight's firmly, her eyes closed as Twilight cried out loudly in ecstasy into the kiss, Dash shuddering and moaning once more softly.

Twilight's hips jerked every now and then involuntarily, Dash still gyrating and moving her hips forward and backwards slowly to allow her to ride out the afterglow, which she certainly did.

After a few long moments, Dash broke away from the kiss, her cheeks flushed with a deep shade of red. Twilight's cheeks were also burning with a deep red color, and as they separated from the kiss Dash also stopped her movements, causing Twilight to whine lightly, begging for more.

While it didn't stop the heat that Twilight was in, it definitely helped a lot. She panted, staring with bedroom eyes into Dash's.

Dash gave a small smirk, her more competitive and tomboy personality showing through. She said, in a sultry and low tone, "Maybe you should be kissing another pair of lips...?"

Twilight understood what she meant, and so with her eyes widened a bit in realizations, she nodded, moving between Dash's soaked haunches.

Rainbow spread her back legs to give the mare more space and area to work as she sat up slightly, staring down at the cautious and flustered Twilight. She stared and looked over Rainbow's sex, the outer lips puffy and obviously wet and pink. She gave it an experimental lick, a gasp of pleasure escaping Dash's muzzle.

She licked again, and again. Each time she earned a gasp and a quiet moan. It was obvious to anypony that Dash had been wanting something like this for a long time, possibly from Twilight? Whatever the case, Twilight thought, she need to repay what my friend gave me...

Twilight dove into Rainbow's cunt, licking around on her outer lips, Dash groaning and her back legs bucking slightly, trying to get more of Twilight's tongue into herself.

Twilight's forehooves found themselves from Twilight to Dash's flanks, rubbing them across her cutie mark. Dash cried out loudly, the high pitched moan very out of character for the tomboyish sports minded mare. Twilight felt herself grin a bit, feeling quite good about herself at being able to do such a thing to her.

Suddenly remembering one of the biology books she had read, Twilight licked along Dash's slit up to her clit, beginning to focus on the small nub of flesh. Dash rewarded her acts with yet another loud, long and high pitched groan of pleasure.

Dash felt a pressure build in her loins, panting as she bucked her hips towards Twilight's muzzle, asking for more without saying a word. Twilight made a clumsy seal around her clit, suckling on the small nub.

Finally, Dash gave into the feelings and came, herb back arching and wings flaring out instantly, crying out with a very high pitched moan, nearly a scream.

Twilight pulled off of her clit, gently lapping at Dash's cunt and waiting for her hip's spasms to stop. Eventually they did, and Twilight got up on her shaky hooves, making her way up to Dash. She dropped down once she got to the pillow, nesting her head between Dash's neck and her chest.

With a sigh, Dash's eyes shut, panting quietly into the darkness of the room. Twilight also shut her own eyes, the only sounds in the room being the rain hitting the tree library and the panting of the two mares.


	3. Chapter Three

**Heat of The Moment**

Chapter Three

* * *

><p>Celestia's sun slowly rose up into the sky, telling all the residents of Equestria it was time to get up for the morning routines. While Applejack got up to get ready for a day of hard work on the farm with a quaint breakfast alongside her sister Applebloom, her Granny Smith and Bigmac. Fluttershy slowly rose from her bed with her quiet sigh, going to tend to her animals after fixing herself a quick meal of a hay sandwich.<p>

Rarity awoke from her beauty sleep, going into the bathroom and taking care of her needs, styling her mane just perfectly beside her sister Sweetie Belle, whom took merely a minute to do such with her coat, mane and tail, while Rarity took at least ten minutes if not more. They'd both go downstairs and begin to try and cook a meal, which Sweetie would inadvertently cause to burst into flames on the pan, making Rarity screech as she attempted to put it out.

Pinkie Pie burst out of her room with streamers flying out after her as she ran downstairs, her mane frizzed before she saw Mr and Mrs Cake, and when she did, her smile was large enough to be considered not physically possible before she shook her head rapidly, which resulted in it being as perfectly curly as always without one stray hair, causing Mr and Mrs's Cake's eyebrows to rise before they sighed and shook their heads in unison with a small smile. They stopped trying to understand her a long time ago.

However, Twilight Sparkle's morning ritual was somewhat different, and, albeit surprising. She rose out of the covers like normal, and something tugged at her to come back. She simply jerked a bit and used her magic to disentangle herself from the foreign object. She stood and walked out of the bed, stretching her hind and front legs out as she woke herself up.

A small and resounding crack was heard from her back as she got the kinks out of her tired body, pulling a checklist out of a shelf and had a pen following it. With a small smile she trotted out of the room and into the bathroom adjacent to her bedroom, beginning to brush her teeth and pet her mane down with a brush, writing the list of to-do's as she did them.

_Groom mane and tail, check. Brush teeth, check. Check on spike._ Twilight walked out of the room and happened upon the sleepy baby dragon as he slowly made his way into the kitchen. _Check_.

Twilight walked down the stairs, looking almost like her normal self, yet her eyes still showed the sleepy unicorn's true feelings. Exhausted from whatever happened the night before, which was probably reading to late, she took a seat in the kitchen, Spike having gone through the cupboards and the fridge and was now slapping together a bowl of cereal, which Twilight eagerly took and began eating as not starved looking as she could.

While she was eating, Rainbow Dash also woke up. Before she even got up, she realized something was up. The bed wasn't her bed, it was someone else's, but who's could it be? Dash sat up with a quizzical, yet exhausted look on her face. She looked at the covers, saw the purple coloring to them, then she ever so deliciously slowly lifted the covers to reveal a few wet spots on the bed.

Rainbow attempted to keep herself from freaking out, taking in a deep breath or two before getting out of bed. Her mane was a mess and her wing was still a bit injured, but with any luck in the next day or so it would heal naturally. However, the trick now was getting out of Twilight's house without getting spotted, because she did not want to know how that mare was after a night like that.

With what would amount to tip toe steps to a pony she carefully made her way out of the room, brushing down her mane a bit with her hoof as she walked down the stairs. Suddenly, a familiar voice caught her, "Oh, hi Rainb-"

Before the young dragon could react or say the rest of the sentence, Dash silenced him with a hoof to his lips. She hushed him, looking towards the kitchen to the blissfully unaware Twilight Sparkle, "Spike, you have to be quiet, I don't want Twilight seeing me. It's...for a good reason, okay?"

She was never too good at lying. And it showed as Spike gave her a deadpan stare before grabbing her hoof and tugging her towards Twilight. Sapped of her strength due to the exhaustion. Rainbow Dash simply resigned to the fate as her ears pinned to the back of her head in embarrassment, stepping into the kitchen.

Spike cleared his throat, sighing, "Hey Twilight, why is Rainbow sneaking around in the library?"

Twilight turned to speak, but her eyes locked on Dash. She felt herself blink, blush faintly, and slowly the memories began to fade into consciousness of the night before, and it wasn't helping that whatever happened didn't sate her...needs. With a loud clear of her throat, Twilight asked, "Spike, could you go take the day off, go visit Rarity or someone? I need to talk to Dash a bit personally."

Spike was about to protest but Twilight smiled, "Oh, good, so you will?" He gave disgruntled sigh as he walked out of the library, knowing that none of his questions would be asked and he'd rather not be forced out.

Dash turned to Twilight and Twilight stayed silent before saying, "Come, sit, I'll...make you some food." Dash felt a smile tug at her lips, she was pretty hungry. She clumsily sat atop a chair, Twilight effortlessly levitating bowls and boxes of things to concoct a measly bowl of cereal, sliding it over to Dash. She eagerly dug in, not exactly restraining herself like Twilight had.

After a few moments of Dash devouring her meal, Twilight tapped on the table to get her attention. Rainbow looked up and smiled sheepishly, then said, "So uh...wild night huh?"

Twilight's blush quickly built upon itself as she stated, "Well, that's one way to put it..."

The two mares sat in silence for a few long moments before Twilight asked, "You're not...upset, right?" Dash responded with a curt shake of her head. Twilight let out a sigh of relief before asking, "Did you uh...enjoy it?"

Rainbow prodded her brain for a response, coming up with only a confused, "Uh..."

Twilight shook her head, sighing, "Sorry, just...sorry, the whole...you know, business going on." Dash once more nodded, agreeing silently that it was quite awkward. Even if that wasn't what Twilight was saying, it's what she meant this whole time.

Dash set aside her bowl, looking at Twilight. The question was still there, however. Did she enjoy it? Of course. But did her mind enjoy it, was it truly something, albeit a surprise, but what she wanted? She kept tossing the idea back and forth, trying to make up her mind on the subject. It was an awkward time when you thought you might have the hots for your friend, who's a mare no less.

Twilight looked at the mare whom was deep in her own thoughts, examining her features. Her mane was messy and unkempt, more so than usual, and a few wet spots had dominated her coat, staining it a darker shade of the cyan color which covered the Pegasus. She needed a shower, and Twilight was more than happy to provide one, but she was certain it was for more than one reason.

"Dash you...might need a shower for some...things..." The way that Twilight described the dried up juices and residue nearly made Dash laugh, had it been a different pony that it was on. She smiled, "Yeah, I think so too...can I use yours?"

Twilight let a genuine, friendly smile slip over her face, "Of course, it's what friends are for. Just tell me when you're done and we can...talk then."

The cyan Pegasus got up and hurried up the stairs into the bathroom and closed the door, quickly turning the shower onto a good middle ground so she could test the water, she liked it hot after all. Twilight continued to tap her hoof on the table, trying to come up with a discussion not involving the night before as Dash stepped into the inviting and steamy shower, a heavy sigh of relief escaping her lips.

She took a seat in the middle of the bath-like shower, letting the water wash over her as she grappled a bottle of fur shampoo, quickly squirting it into her hoof and beginning to work it over her body. She nearly went over her bad wing, but realized she couldn't do it on her own, considering how clumsy she was. She'd need another pony, and the only pony in the library was...

Twilight was sitting at the table, completely sucked of all calmness and almost complete anarchy reigned in her mind. Discord would be proud. She quickly stood up and was about to sit on the couch when she remembered. Her realization was of her unfinished business with the shower head the other day. If her juices got into that thing, they would have only just gotten off...now, considering it was just now somepony was using it.

With a small flash she teleported into the bathroom, the blip noise being muffled by the sound of the shower. She was about to open her mouth to speak but, to her horror, she saw the silhouette of Dash as she washed herself in the shower. Which some of the water could be her marehood's juices. She felt a shiver run up her spin as she quickly knocked on the door lightly, as if to simulate being outside.

A quick response came, "Yeah?" Twilight put a hoof to her mouth, saying, "Do you need anything?"

Dash looked to her wing, then sighed, "Yeah, I uh...I need help washing my wing it's a little..banged up." Quickly, Twilight imitated opening the door and then closing it, pretending to walk in. She trotted her way over to the shower, coughing a bit to get attention as she stepped in, sitting behind Dash, "Could you...move back a bit, I don't want to hurt you..."

With a bit of a huff, Dash scooted back into what would amount to as Twilight's lap even further then it was initially as Twilight got the soap rubbed between her hooves, beginning to slowly work on the wing. Dash gave a sharp gasp whenever Twilight finished a row of the feathers, moving under and around them as she tugged a bit, which wasn't needed, but she wasn't truly trying to wash her friend now.

She stared down at the closed eyes of the cyan Pegasus, she was in a very relaxed state, and Twilight could tell without even thinking about it. Especially the way that she was leaning against Twilight, her breathing slow, as if she might fall asleep. Twilight kept up the half massage half wash as she finished the wing, Dash grumbling a bit, "...The other one too."

This same turn of events happened once more as Twilight rubbed Dash's other wing with care, making sure to elicit a gasp or sigh of relief whenever she could. The strange way that Dash was so mushy in Twilight's hooves was more than out of character, it was downright erotic to Twilight, at least in some ways. She was so tempted to just claim Dash's lips, both the ones she saw and those hidden between her thighs at this moment, but she was able to hold her own lust back. For now.

Dash, on the other hand, was in a world of happiness and relaxation. The warm water caused amazing feeling, especially combined with the feeling of Twilight's soft fur against her own with the massage. She barely paid any attention to the surroundings anymore, though she felt the hooves of her friend slowly travel down her sides, a small shiver traveling up her spine as she was pulled up the Twilight's level, leaning against her shoulder.

Twilight rubbed at the dark spots still in Dash's fur, slowly and with deliberate circles and pressures, making Dash squirm a bit in her grip. The idea of what might happen was no longer processing in Dash's mind, as she was still lost in the world of relaxation. The hooves traveled lower, before they were found at Dash's cutie mark area.

Not that Rainbow noticed, not exactly all there at the moment. Those hooves that Dash allowed to explore her body did exactly that, moving all around and washing out the tense spots and even the tender ones. The hot breath against her cheek was a match for the shower's steam, the heat radiating from her most private area, even the slightly cold wetness on her cheek relaxed her further.

The feeling of pressure around her inner thighs slowly grew, moving closer to the heat. Closer, and just closer as Dash felt something soft press into her muzzle. It was pliant, and she pushed back into it gently as something strong and still almost as pliant was slowly found in her mouth by her tongue. She responded in kind, following the steps without truly knowing them as a pressure pushed against the source of her body's heat, a soft moan rising from her throat.

At this moment, she slowly opened her eyes, staring into Twilight's half open ones. With a small movement, she glanced to her lower half, seeing a lavender hoof work on her inner thigh slowly, causing another quiet moan into the passionate and heated kiss.

With herself finally coming back to reality, she realized that she was in a shower with Twilight Sparkle, whom was now kissing and holding her, as well as rubbing her marehood with a hoof. The situation was resounding with brute force in her mind, but it ran into the softness of the feelings. Her body tensed for a moment, but Twilight broke away from the kiss to whisper in her twitching ear, "Don't worry, I'm being gentle..."

And she went limp in Twilight's hooves, a moan, now no longer muffled by the other's muzzle, resounded in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>


	4. Attention! Please read

Hello, dear readers.

* * *

><p>This account is mostly done running it's course, it had a good run, but have no fear! I have multiple accounts, and the one on F iMfiction . net (Fanfiction is annoying with sites, just remove the spaces) is much, much more active than this one! If you want to see more MLP content, go there. If you want you can continue to stay here, but I will not garuntee anything. Also...<p>

I ask humbly that you forgive me for being so ridiculous and just discarding everything I built up on here, and know that I will do my best to update stories on this site when I can, and I actually have another new story just for the lot of you, which will be uploaded either tonight, tomorrow morning or tomorrow!

Until then, have a nice night/morning/evening/day!


End file.
